Vacuum Valley
|connectedresources = }} Nation information The precise origins of Vacuum Valley are shrouded in mystery. It is believed that highly secretive experiments involving black holes are carried out within the nation's enormous capital city. History March–April 2007: Great War III Vacuum Valley entered the Second Maroon War (also known as the Saint Patrick's Day Massacre) on 2007-03-16, with its declarations of war against Trivial, Balkan Federation, and Land&Liberty. After three days of fighting, Vacuum Valley was a bit damaged but emerged victorious. On 2007-03-24, Vacuum Valley entered Global War III, aligned with Nordreich, with its war declaration against Crackalackas (NAAC), and two Socialist Workers Front nations shortly thereafter. Within the first four days of fighting, every nation engaged was defeated, and Vacuum Valley did not suffer a single attack. The nations of Crackalackas (NAAC), Reborn Roman Empire (SWF), Argentum Soviet (SWF), and Furkapass (rogue) were summarily defeated with the military assistance of Nordreich compatriots. Then, chechneechi (SWF), declared war against Vacuum Valley in a counter-attack, but was defeated and surrendered the next day. After receiving a generous $2 million in aid from an outside party, Vacuum Valley rebuilt nearly 400 levels of infrastructure after being reduced to 130, and purchased a new and stronger air force. Vinzent Zeppelin then proceeded to order the nation's forces to strike U.S.S.A. (SWF), Dosjenka (SWF), CCCP/USSR (SWF), Cuscatlan (SWF), Hierogenus (NAAC), and Cottonville (NAAC), all of which either surrendered or were demolished. During Global War III, Vacuum Valley experienced unprecedented growth. Vacuum Valley's military looted approximately 70 technology, and this, combined with the $2 million, boosted the nation's strength from 3,900 to over 5,000. This was further increased to 6,300 by 2007-04-07, after receiving an additional $1 million in aid. It should be noted that, at this time, Vacuum Valley itself exported 50 levels of technology, primarily in the form of tactical computers, computer-guided cruise missile systems and infrared rifle scopes, to a Nordreich nation as a loan. After suffering the first considerable counter-attacks of the war, Vacuum Valley's infrastructure level was reduced to about 493 by 2007-04-14, bringing its nation strength to approximately 5,700. May–August 2007: Steady growth After the schism of Nordreich on 2007-05-06, Vinzent Zeppelin re-aligned the nation to the Norden Verein, generally considered the predecessor of Nordreich. In the early morning hours of 2007-06-06, Vacuum Valley was declared war upon by three Federation of Armed Nations member states as part of their larger "Operation Overlord" war against the whole of the Norden Verein. The nation was ill-prepared, having minimal amounts of money on-hand, and as such lost most of its air force along with 300 levels of infrastructure. However, Vinzent Zeppelin arranged a loan with Saint Kargoth, leader of the Iron Cross alliance, and the nation quickly recovered and reached 2000 infrastructure by the end of the month. Vacuum Valley engineered its first nuclear weapon on 2007-06-18, after a massive military build-up. It was also during this time that the national strength surpassed 20,000 for the first time. On July 20, Vacuum Valley put to use approximately $18 million in its reserves to further expand its infrastructure. The focal point of this was again the Zeppelinstadt, where the Superstructure, the nexus of the city holding Vacuum Valley's most important government and military buildings, was further expanded, with additional defense mechanisms situated around it and throughout the city. It has been renamed the "Superfortress" due to the vast size of the building system (approximately 7 square miles) as well as the many additional defense measures. Other satellite towns spread throughout Vacuum Valley's territories have also been greatly expanded. The nation's infrastructure after this initiative reached 3,455 levels, and it was at this time that Vacuum Valley manufactured its eighth nuclear warhead. His Excellency Vinzent Zeppelin, Chancellor of Vacuum Valley, was formally wed to FieryVixen88 of BoonDock (Valhalla) in the late evening hours of 2007-08-07. At this time Vacuum Valley had grown to 3,785.99 infrastructure, 624.42 technology, 1,666.941 miles of land, 16 nuclear warheads, and 31,334.502 total national strength. On August 14, Vacuum Valley's first national wonder, a stock market, was developed, bringing with it a considerable boost to the economy ($330 daily gross income per citizen). Between August 31 and September 6, Vacuum Valley experienced a massive growth spurt, jumping from 3,985 levels of infrastructure to 4935 in less than a week. The nation also exceeded 40,000 strength for the first time on September 6 after a military buildup.